


Mystic Messenger ou Comment se faire kidnapper par une secte de gens complètement ravagés

by Lyerra



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerra/pseuds/Lyerra
Summary: jvou promet c'est une histoire sérieuse à l'intérieurLiera est en vacances en Corée avec des amies et beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Sur les instructions d'un inconnu, elle se rend dans un appartement et se retrouve connectée sur un mystérieux messenger à discuter avec les membres d'une association secrète qui organise des fêtes de charité : le RFA. Elle a la surprise d'y retrouver deux vieux amis, Pash et Prune, et elle aura bien besoin de leur aide pour démêler les nombreux secrets que cache le RFA. Entre hack, messages, relations tendues et une organisation maléfique, le danger qui guette Liera, Pash, Prune, Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung et Seven pourrait bien se révéler mortel...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Gender Neutral Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Male Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Character(s), Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

_Alors que Liera est en Corée du Sud pour retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, elle reçoit un message d’un inconnu sur une application qu’elle ne se souvient pas avoir téléchargée. L’inconnu, répondant à l’appellation « Unknown », parvient à la convaincre de se rendre dans un appartement. Cependant, dès qu’elle rentre à l’intérieur, l’application est connectée à un mystérieux groupe de chat. Après une conversation et quelques surprises, ils finissent par lui demander de rejoindre leur association secrète afin d’organiser des fêtes de charité. Leur nom : RFA._

17 avril

« Bon, on va y aller. T’es sûre que ça va aller toute seule à l’hôtel, Camille ? »

Je souris à Violette.

« T’inquiète, je vais juste regarder des anime sur internet. Dans tous les cas y’a vraiment pas de quoi s’inquiéter, je me débrouille en coréen, je te rappelle. Je peux même me commander une pizza et tout. »

« T’as pas un roman à finir, surtout ? »

Je détournai le regard de façon délibérément exagérée. « Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« Bon, Violette, t’es prête, oui ? » fit Irène en apparaissant à la porte. « Ça va être la galère de rentrer dans la salle de concert si tu traînes encore ! »

« Yep, j’arrive ! » fit la blonde en filant vers la sortie.

« Passe une bonne soirée, ou matinée je sais pas. Enfin bref, amuse-toi bien ! Et pense à dormir aussi hein, » recommanda Irène.

« Merci ! Ayez du fun ! »

« FUUUUUUUN ! » cria Violette depuis le couloir.

« Bon ben on y va, hein. Bye ! » conclut mon amie avant de fermer la porte.

Irène, Violette et moi étions trois françaises en voyage en Corée du Sud. Mes deux amies se rendaient à un concert de K-Pop d’un groupe mondialement connu. Quant à moi, bien que je n'avais rien contre la musique coréenne, j’étais ici pour des raisons complètement différentes : une visite surprise.

J’avais rencontré Angèle et Njord sur Internet, dans une communauté pour les fans d’un manga que j’adorais. Nous étions rapidement devenus très proches et malgré les quelques années que nous avions dû attendre avant de nous voir pour la première fois, nous étions restés en contact pendant très longtemps. En grandissant, nous avions chacun trouvé un travail : j’avais un travail de com dans une entreprise à temps partiel, et j’écrivais des romans le reste du temps. Angèle travaillait dans la robotique pour une entreprise nommée C&R International et son talent lui avait valu une promotion couplée d’un transfert dans leurs bureaux principaux à Séoul. Quant à Njord, il était un célèbre illustrateur qui faisait de nombreuses collaborations avec des artistes autour du monde. Habiter en Corée était également plus simple pour se faire connaître dans le monde du Webtoon.

J’avais donc décidé de leur faire une surprise en venant les voir sans les prévenir de ma présence ici.

Après quelques minutes statiques durant lesquelles je me contentai d’observer passivement le ciel nocturne, je me résolus à ouvrir mon ordinateur pour relire et corriger les derniers chapitres que j’avais écrits.

Au moment où je m’apprêtai enfin à me mettre au travail, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, je n’allais pas résister à la tentation. Et bien sûr, après avoir regardé la notification, j’allais passer des heures sur Tritter avant de finalement me remettre au travail. Self-contrôle = 0.

 _J’espère que c’est juste_ _les filles qui ont oublié quelque chose…_

Cependant, lorsque je regardai l’écran de verrouillage, un nom d’application qui m’était totalement inconnu m’apparut :

« Mystic Messenger »

_Je me souviens pas avoir installé une application comme ça… Qu’est-ce que j'ai fait encore bordel_

Les battements de mon cœur s’accélérèrent et je déverrouillai mon smartphone pour chercher l’application.

Elle était bien là, avec une icône « M » marron sur un fond doré. Je n’avais définitivement pas le souvenir de l’avoir téléchargée, mais il faut dire qu’il m’arrive souvent de faire des choses et de n’en avoir aucun souvenir après. Trop souvent.

Après une courte hésitation, j'ouvrai l'application. Oui, j'aurais pu faire preuve de bon sens et prendre compte la possibilité qu'un hackeur voulait me voler toutes mes données, mais que voulez-vous, je suis un cas désespéré.

Des lignes de code défilèrent rapidement, puis des inscriptions apparurent.

_Selectionnez un nom d'utilisateur._

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je tapai le nom que j’utilisais toujours sur internet : Liera.

_Selectionnez une image de profil._

Je choisis rapidement un fanart de l’un de mes personnages de manga préférés, puis l’application sembla se lancer pour de bon.

_**Unknown** est entré dans le tchat._

**Unknow** n : …Bonjour… ?

Du coréen. Pourquoi diable aurai-je téléchargé une application permettant de parler avec des inconnus en coréen ? (Encore une fois, voici ma réaction remplie d'intelligence : )

**Liera** : ?

 **Unknown :** Pouvez-vous voir ceci ?

Trop de questions me sillonnaient la tête. Je pris la décision la plus simple : commencer par répondre, puis poser les questions.

**Liera :** Oui ???

 **Unknown :** …Enfin connecté. Dieu merci.

 **Unknown :** Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on reçoit un message de la part d’un étranger.

 **Unknown :** Moi aussi, je suis un peu perturbé. J’ai trouvé ce smartphone dans une station de métro, mais tout ce qu’il y avait dessus était ce messenger.

 **Unknown :** Je veux trouver le propriétaire, mais je ne trouve pas d’information de contact ou d’historique des appels…

 **Unknown :** J’ai envoyé des messages avec cette application, sans réponse…

 **Unknown :** Tout ce que je vois, c’est une adresse avec des nombres enregistrés dans les notes. Ça a l’air plutôt important.

 **Unknown :** Je voudrais y aller moi-même mais je suis actuellement à l’étranger…

Je rêvais. Ce que me disait ce type était complètement irréel. Il racontait sa vie, en plus. J’inspirai un grand coup pour me calmer et tapai, un peu irritée :

**Liera :** Attendez. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

 **Unknown :** Moi ? Oh, désolé. Je ne me suis même pas présenté.

 **Unknown :** Je suis juste… Un étudiant actuellement à l’étranger. Je suis coréen.

Il avait l’air nerveux. En plus, son discours ne tenait pas debout. Un étudiant coréen trouvant un téléphone à l’étranger n’aurait pas envoyé des messages en coréen, mais dans la langue du pays, ou au moins en anglais.

**Unknown :** Je pourrais vous révéler mon nom, mais ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance.

 **Unknown :** Vous ne me trouverez pas sur Internet ^^;

 **Unknown :** Mais, dans tous les cas…

 **Unknown :** Pouvez vous m’aider à trouver le propriétaire de ce téléphone ?

 **Unknown :** Je sais que vous êtes surpris que quelqu’un arrive soudainement et vous demande une faveur comme ça.

 **Unknown :** Mais tout de même…

 **Unknown :** J’apprécierai votre aide.

Je poussai un soupir. Parce que non seulement je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce type pensait que son discours était réellement crédible, mais en plus, j'étais en train de marcher directement dans sa combine.

**Liera :** Comment puis-je vous aider ?

 **Unknown :** Uhm… Je voudrais que vous vous rendiez à l’adresse enregistrée ici.

 **Unknown :** J’ai vu la street view sur Internet, et j’y suis déjà allé. C’est un appartement en centre-ville. Il y a toujours énormément de monde.

Le genre d’endroit dans lequel il serait difficile de me tendre un piège, m'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre puis me kidnapper ?

**Unknown :** C’est un endroit très sécurisé. Si vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité, vous pouvez toujours partir.

 **Unknown :** Je connais l’endroit. Très développé.

 **Unknown :** S’il vous plaît ?

 **Liera :** Je peux avoir l’adresse ?

 **Liera :** Si c’est trop loin de ma position actuelle, je me verrai dans l’obligation de refuser.

 **Unknown :** Une seconde. Je vous l’envoie.

 **Unknown :** Trouvée.

Un lien contenant une adresse suivait ce dernier message. Je cherchai rapidement l’adresse. L’endroit semblait effectivement sécurisé, et il était étonnement proche de l’hôtel : dix minutes à pied tout au plus.

**Liera :** Très bien…

_Attends Camille t'es vraiment en train d'accepter là ? Apparemment oui. Mon dieu j'en suis consciente en plus c'est encore pire._

**Liera :** Mais je pars directement si je trouve ça bizarre.

 **Unknown :** Vous me faites confiance…

 **Unknown :** Merci !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J’avais l’impression de m’être délibérément laisser entraîner dans un piège et que je fonçais désormais dedans en tout conscience d’esprit.

« Y’a pas à dire, je suis complètement folle, » conclus-je à voix haute en rassemblant mes affaires.


	2. Partie 1 : RFA - Chapitre 1 : Quitte à être stupide, autant l'être jusqu'au bout

_Après que ses amies Irène et Violette soient parties à un concert de K-Pop, un mystérieux inconnu contacte Liera sur une étrange application. Bien qu’elle trouve l’individu suspect, elle accède à sa demande et décide de se rendre dans un appartement non loin de son hôtel._

Alors qu’une nouvelle rafale de vent soufflait dans ma direction, je frissonnai en me maudissant d’avoir voulu rester en short et de n’avoir pris qu’un blouson. La température ce jour là à Séoul était bien plus fraîche qu’à l’accoutumée, et le vent était beaucoup plus fort.

Je levai enfin mes yeux, jusqu’ici rivés sur l’écran de mon téléphone qui affichait Gogol Maps. L’immeuble était immense, en plein cœur de Séoul, dans un endroit bondé, même en pleine nuit. C’était la seule raison pour laquelle je n’étais pas encore partie en courant. (C'est faux, si j'avais encore un semblant de bon sens, je ne serais même pas ici. Mais ça me rassurait de me persuader que j'en avais quand même un peu.)

Je me sentais un peu gênée de pénétrer dans un bâtiment aussi grand. Je n’avais même pas eu besoin de sonner ou de rentrer un code ; la porte était déjà déverrouillée et je n’avais eu qu’à la pousser pour qu’elle s’ouvre, à ma grande surprise.

À l’intérieur, c’était le silence complet. Je me demandais ce que j’allais faire si on me trouvait ici. Probablement rien ; vu le nombre de résidents qu’il devait y avoir dans un endroit comme celui-là, il était probablement impossible de se souvenir de tout le monde. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer plein de scénarios.

Je consultai de nouveau l’adresse avant d’appeler l’ascenseur. L’appartement que je cherchais était au 14e, ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop haut à mon goût.

Lorsque la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit enfin, je pressai le pas pour ne m’arrêter qu’une fois devant la porte de l’appartement. Contrairement aux autres portes alentour, celle-ci comprenait un verrou électronique avec un mot de passe numérique à insérer.

**Unknown :** Êtes-vous arrivée ? ^^ Vous voyez. Rien d’étrange.

_La seule chose étrange ici c’est son timing parfait…_ songeai-je. Je frissonnai. Je me sentais d’un coup très mal à l’aise, tout du moins, plus que je ne l’étais déjà. Je regardai autour de moi, mais j’étais seule. Je ne voyais aucun type bizarre en train de m’observer.

**Unknown :** Y a-t-il un verrou électronique sur la porte ?

J’avais brusquement l’impression que quelque chose d’horrible allait se produire. Pourquoi étais-je même venue ici ? D'un coup, j'avais envie de partir d'ici. _Un peu de self contrôle, Camille. Si tu voulais avoir peur, c'était avant d'accepter de venir ici. Si tu te fais kidnapper ce soir, tu seras la seule à blâmer et puis voilà._ Ayant repris mon aplomb après cette pensée des plus rassurantes, je répondis très éloquemment :

**Liera :** Oui.

 **Unknown :** Voici les numéros que j’ai trouvés. Essayez-les.

 **Liera :** …Je devrais pas essayer de sonner d’abord ?

 **Unknown :** Hmm. Vous avez raison !

_Toujours aussi suspect_ , songeai-je avec ironie.

**Unknown :** Désolé, je ne pensais pas à ce que je faisais.

 **Unknown :** Essayez la sonnette, alors !

Je sonnai, mais pas de réponse.

**Liera :** Je ne pense pas qu’il y aie quelqu’un à l’intérieur…

 **Unknown :** Hmm. On a pas le choix, alors.

 **Unknown :** Je suppose que l’endroit est vide…

_Ou alors le propriétaire est juste endormi._

**Unknown :** Pourquoi ne pas taper le code ?

 **Liera :** Umh… Okay. Je vais essayer.

 **Unknown :** Bien.

Je recopiai les nombres puis actionnai la poignée. La porte s’ouvrit. Au premier coup d’œil, le studio semblait complètement vide et plongé dans le noir. Je ne pus m’empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Je ne m'étais toujours pas fait agressé par un inconnu, ce qui témoignait d'une chance incroyable ; ou alors, Unknown avait réellement de bonnes intentions ???

**Liera :** C’est ouvert.

 **Unknown :** Bien. Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas ?

 **Liera :** Est-ce que je peux entrer dans la maison d’un inconnu juste comme ça ?

 **Unknown :** Vous pouvez laisser une note. Je vous donnerai mes infos.

 **Unknown :** S’il se passe quelque chose, vous pouvez simplement montrer mes messages. Ça devrait suffire.

 **Liera :** Bon…

 **Liera :** Très bien.

 **Unknown :** M

 **Unknown :** er

 **Unknown :** ci…

_**Unknown** a quitté le tchat._

Je pénétrai prudemment. Je commençai par allumer la lumière et par demander s’il y avait quelqu’un, mais l’appartement – enfin, il s’agissait plutôt d’un studio – était définitivement vide. Un lit bien fait, un bureau avec un ordinateur comportant plusieurs écrans, des étagères à dossiers, quelques coffres forts, une armoire métallique fermée à clé… Cela semblait être un appartement banal, à l’exception peut-être du fait qu’il y avait un peu de poussière et que son propriétaire semblait légèrement parano. Je cherchais un papier et un stylo pour laisser un mot lorsque mon téléphone se mit à faire des bruits étranges.

Je le pris pour voir ce qui n’allait pas (encore). De nouveau, des lignes de code défilèrent (trop vite pour que je puisse essayer de les lire), puis je fus bizarrement transférée sur un autre écran.

_**Liera** est entré dans le tchat._

**Yoosung** : J’ai raté mes exams… vdm T_T

 **Yoosung** : 

**707** : Psk ta joué à LOLOL toute la nuit lol.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Si tu veux travailler pour notre compagnie, tu devrais faire plus attention à tes notes.

 **Yoosung** : Je suis encore sur la liste ?! +_+

 **Yoosung** :

**Jumin Han** : Oui.

 **707** : Nice~ J’arrive pas à croire que ta du travail juste après la fac lol

 **707** : En ces temps actuels !

 **ZEN** : Nul. C’est du népotisme.

 **Prune** : c’est clair que c une chance mais apres il en fait ce quil en veut hein

 **Jumin Han :** On appelle ça du recrutement.

 **ZEN** : C’est donner une entrée gratuite dans le monde du travail sans réellement entraîner le travailleur.

 **Jumin Han :** Peu importe. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis.

 **Pash** : Ok mais c’est quoi le népotache

 **707** : Je pensais que recrutement et népotisme ct pareil ? O_O ?

 **707** :

**ZEN** : En gros, le népotisme c’est quand tu recrutes quelqu’un que tu connais mais qui bosse pas vraiment.

 **Pash** : Oh merci

 **Yoosung** : Oh… Donc tu deviens une sorte de candidat pour le népotisme au moment où tu es recruté !

 **ZEN** :

J’étais complètement paumée… Et surtout, j’avais l’impression d’être dans un rêve bizarre. Pash… Prune… Ça ne pouvait pas être…

**707** : Attendez !!

 **Yoosung** : Pourquoi ?

 **ZEN** : ? ?

 **707** : Je crois que quelqu’un est entré dans le tchat;;

 **Jumin Han :** Liera… ?

 **Pash** : haha. quoi

 **ZEN** : Wtf. Comment est-il entré ?

 **707** : Hacker !

Je fixai l’écran, perturbée. Pourquoi un hacker ?

**Yoosung** : Hacker ?! Im y z un hacker dans nore tchat !!!

 **Yoosung** : Sevnee fais quelque cchsi !!

 **ZEN** : Hey, typos. -_-;;

 **707** : Attendez un peu. Je cherche.

 **Jumin Han** : Dévoilez-vous, inconnu. Assistante Kang ?

 **Jaehee Kang :** Oui, je suis là.

 **ZEN** : Tu étais si silencieuse, j’ai cru que tu étais partie ailleurs.

 **Jaehee Kang :** Rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire alors je ne faisais que regarder

 **Jaehee Kang :** mais je vois que quelque chose vient de se produire.

 **Prune** : tabouret.

 **Yoosung** : omg

 **Jumin Han :** Pourquoi y a-t-il un étranger dans notre tchat ?

 **Jaehee Kang :** Personne ne peut entrer dans ce tchat sans installer cette application privée que nous utilisons… Il semble que quelqu’un a installé le messenger du RFA.

 **Yoosung** : Je pensais que Seven n’avait permis à personne d'autre que nous de le télécharger ?

 **Yoosung** :

**ZEN** : Peut-être que l’un d’entre nous a téléchargé l’app sur deux téléphones ?

 **707** : Peut-être ?

 **Jumin Han :** Qui l’a téléchargée deux fois ?

 **Yoosung :** Pas moi !

 **Pash :** Njord ptn c’est pas drôle

 **Prune :** MAIS OUIN MOI G RIEN FAIT PK ON MACCUSE DUN COUP SNIF ……..

 **Liera :** Salut

J'aurais dû les assommer de questions, mais comprenez : j'avais l'habitude des serveurs Discord, et j'avais envie de faire bonne impression.

**Yoosung** : Gahhhh il parle !!

 **Yoosung** :

**ZEN** : Donc c’est pas deux smartphones.

 **Jumin Han :** Qui est-ce ?

 **Prune** : esske

 **Prune** : c ske jpenss

 **Pash** : c'est pas possible

 **Yoosung** : Trouve ce que c’est !

 **Jaehee Kang :** Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? Où avez-vous téléchargé cette application ?

 **707** : Oh… ^^; Attendez.

 **707** : J’ai trouvé quelque chose. C’est vraiment bizarre.

 **ZEN** : Qu’est-ce que c’est. Dépêche-toi d’expliquer.

 **707** : J’ai tracé l’IP…

 **707** : Ça vient de l’appartement de Rika.

Je tentai d’analyser toutes les informations à ma portée. Cette fois, c’était sûr. On m’avait amenée ici intentionnellement. Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que je faisais ici ? Qui était Unknown ?

**Yoosung** : L’appartement de Rika ?

 **Jumin Han** : Où était-ce ?

 **Jaehee Kang :** La localisation n’est pas révélée. C’est une information classifiée.

 **707** : Dans tous les cas, quelqu’un a dû pénétrer par effraction dans son appart.

 **707** : Il vient de parler, alors il doit être une personne ^^;

Attendez. Pénétrer par effraction ?

**Yoosung** : Donc il a hacké le programme, Seven ?

 **707** : Yup

D’abord, on me prenait pour une voleuse, puis pour un hacker ? Si seulement j'avais les compétences pour être au moins l'un des deux...

**Yoosung** : Qui es-tu ?! Comment es-tu entré dans l’appartement de Rika ?!

 **Yoosung** : Comment a s-tu eu cette appli ?!

 **Yoosung** : Gah~ j’ai si peur maintenant…

 **Yoosung** :

**Yoosung** : Je pensais qu’il y avait un mot de passe pour enrer dans l’appartetn ?

 **ZEN** : Typo

 **Jaehee Kang :** Je suppose que la porte a été forcée.

 **Jaehee Kang :** Nom d'utilisateur « Liera », je te conseille de confesser.

 **ZEN** : Jaehee, est-ce que tu confesserais tout volontairement si c’était toi ?

 **Jaehee Kang** : Non. Mais il vaut mieux demander avant.

 **707** : Lolol

 **Jumin Han :** Arrêtez vos conneries.

 **Jumin Han :** Liera… Qui es-tu ?

 **Jumin Han :** Déclare ton identité, inconnu.

 **Jumin Han :** Si vous ne le faites pas, vous payerez.

Des menaces ? Super. De toute façon, on en était plus à ça près.

**Pash** : On va peut-être se calmer asdfgh

 **ZEN** : Inconnu vous payerez ? Mdrrr

 **ZEN** : omg~*si effrayant~*

 **ZEN** : C’est peut-être une fille.

 **707** : C’est sexiste lol. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis mtn que t un acteur célèbre.

 **ZEN** : Je suis pas célèbre;; juste un peu reconnaissable.

 **Yoosung** : Nah~ regardez le succès sur youtube~

Maintenant que j’y pensais… Irène n’avait pas déjà regardé une comédie musicale coréenne avec un acteur de ce nom, Zen ?

**ZEN** : Mec. Arret;;

 **707** : lolol

 **Jaehee Kang** : La vidéo reste excellente même après l’avoir regardée de nombreuses fois.

 **Yoosung** : Zen, quand est-ce que tu commences ta prochaine représentation ?

 **ZEN** : ;;Sais pas. C’est le réalisateur qui décide.

 **Yoosung** : Il est trop célèbre lol ! Je vais en parler à tout le monde.

 **Jumin Han** : Hey.

 **Jumin Han :** Ne vous laissez pas distraire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les emojis jlai ai trouvés sur le wikia mysmes mdr, par contre for some reason les gifs fonctionnent pas donc ils sont statiques sobsob  
> ce sera pareil avec les images en grande majorité quand j'en aurai besoin ofc


	3. Chapitre 2 : Enfin on me fait remarquer ma connerie

_Liera se rend à l’adresse indiquée par l’inconnu. Malgré ses réserves, elle pénètre dans l’appartement et est immédiatement connectée à un mystérieux groupe de chat. Les membres tracent sa position et découvre qu’elle est dans l’appartement de l’une de leurs connaissances. Ils commencent à croire qu’elle est une voleuse ou un hacker…_

**Yoosung :** Ah, oui. Nom d'utilisateur Liera…

 **Jaehee Kang :** …Un brusque inconnu.

 **707 :** Mes mains tremblent pdt que je hack.

 **Jumin Han :** Qui êtes-vous ? Expliquez-vous immédiatement.

 **Yoosung** : Ouiiiiii ! T qui ?!

 **ZEN** : Écris correctement s’il te plaît.

 **707** : S’il ne dit rien, je hack et je trouverai.

 **ZEN** : …Peut-être

 **ZEN** : une de mes fans ?

**Jumin Han :**

****

Il allait falloir éclaircir ce malentendu.

**Liera** : Je suis Liera. Qui êtes-vous, quel est cet endroit et…

 **Liera** : Vous allez rire mais

 **Liera** : Pash et Prune

 **Liera** : Je me trompe peut-être mais on se connaît non ???

 **Pash** : asdfghsdfgh ?????

 **Prune** : mdrrrrr qui sait ;D

 **707** : Mdr c’est tellement gênant.

 **707** : J’ai cru que c’était un bot qui parlait au début.

 **ZEN** : Il a l’air plus normal que je le croyais.

 **Yoosung** : Et tu croyais quoi ?

 **ZEN** : …Rien~ Rien.

 **Yoosung** : Est-ce qu’on… devrait se présenter ?

 **Jumin Han :** Tu es sérieux… ?

 **Jaehee Kang** : Je pense qu’il est un peu tôt pour ça.

 **ZEN** : Salut. Je suis Zen. (24 ans) Je joue dans des comédies musicales… Ne cherche pas mon nom sur internet.

 **ZEN** : C’est embarrassant.

 **Yoosung** : Zen, tu es si courageux !

 **Prune** : ptdr

 **Jumin Han :** Je suppose qu’il voulait se pavaner.

 **Prune** : 😔

 **ZEN** : Impossible~ !

 **ZEN** :

**Pash** : On te croit Zen 😔

 **Yoosung** : Omg… Une photo aussi.

 **Jaehee Kang :** Mes yeux ont été purifiés.

**Jaehee Kang :**

****

**Jaehee Kang :** Attendez. Je ne peux pas dire ça…

 **Jumin Han :** Je vois qu’il se fiche complètement de son intimité.

 **707 :** Lolol

 **707 :** Mon surnom est 707.

 **707 :** Vrai nom est secret.

 **707 :** Pr info, le vrai nom de Zen est Hyun Ryu.

 **ZEN :** Ton nom est un secret mais pas le mien ? ;

 **707 :** Tu t’en fous tfaçon lol.

 **Jumin Han :** 707 a le nom le plus bizarre alors je comprends qu’il veuille garder le secret.

 **707** : Mon nom est trop saint pour être répandu~ Je vais aller prier après avoir fini de hacker.

_Est-ce que ceci est réel._

**ZEN :**

****

**707** : Rappelle-toi juste que je suis le hacker de 22 ans lol

 **707** : Là ou je vis est également un secret.

 **ZEN** : Tellement de secrets;;

 **Yoosung** : Je suis Yoosung Kim ! Je suis un étudiant… 21 ans.

 **Jumin Han :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde se présente. Vous ne connaissez même pas cette personne.

 **Yoosung** :

**Pash** : SEVEN POURQUOI TU PARLES ICI REPONDS A MES MP STP C’EST IMPORTANT

 **Prune** : gotta go f4st

 **Prune** :

**Pash :** Je.

 **707** : J’étais fort occupé…

 **707** : lol j’arrive du calme

 **ZEN** : Lol. Seven, t’as pas de selfies à montrer ?

 **707** : Rien de récent.

 **707** : Oh et aussi !

 **707** : Jumin est l’héritier d’une entreprise très célèbre et Jaehee est son assistante. 27 et 26 ans respectivement.

 **707** : T’as une meilleure de qui nous sommes maintenant, Liera ?

 **Liera** : Euh oui oui

 **Liera** : Merci ??? Je suppose ?

 **Jumin Han** : Pourquoi as-tu dis ça… ?

 **707** : Je doutais que tu le fasses toi-même.

 **Jumin Han :** Arrête tes conneries.

 **707** : Oh, et pour info, Jumin a le chat le plus mignon.

 **Jumin Han :** Hey.

 **Jumin Han** : Pourquoi parlons-nous d’Elizabeth III à un étranger ?

 **707** : Le nom du chat est Elizabeth III.

 **707** :

**707** : Oh. Tu l’as déjà dit lol.

 **Yoosung** : Cette info est un peu inutile…

 **Yoosung** : On est pas encore proche de cette Liera lol

 **Jumin Han :** Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il aie montré une photo d’Elizabeth III à un inconnu…

 **Jumin Han :** Idiot..

 **Jumin Han** : Je sais que tu es venu chez moi l’autre jour et que tu l’as harcelée. C’est sur les caméras de surveillance.

 **Jumin Han** :

_Ce mec a des caméras de surveillance chez lui ??_

**707** : Ma précieuse intimité !

 **ZEN** : Ouais vu que t’y fais tellement attention.

 **Yoosung** : Des photos de caméra de surveillance omg

 **Prune** : yoosung ………………….

 **Prune** : oserais tu insinuer que elizabeth III… est ……………. inutile ………… !?!?!? 😡

 **Yoosung** :

**707** : C’était tellement bien~~

 **707** : Je veux revoir le chat~~

 **Jumin Han :** Non.

 **ZEN** : Arrêtez de parler de chat. Vous me donnez des haut-le-cœur.

 **Pash** : Pensez à Jae lol

 **Liera** : Angèle Alexandre ??

 **Yoosung** : Omg

 **Liera** : Est-ce que c’est toi oui ou non ??? ECLAIREZ MES DOUTES JE SUIS PERDUE

 **Pash** : …Camille Goldenberg ? comment ?????

 **ZEN** : Vous vous connaissez ?

 **Liera** : Apparemment oui ??? Je sais pas j’ai juste été connectée à ce tchat je sais pas comment et vous étiez là et je me suis dit que vous aviez essayé de me prank ou jsp quoi ????

 **Prune** : ,,,,,,,,,

 **Prune** : c’est pas un prnak ???? eSTCE QUE JAI LAIR DE RIR

 **Prune** : prank ptn

 **Prune** : mais sérieux bordel liera keske que tu fou dans l’appartement de rika mrd eT MEME PK T EN COREE ENFT JE

 **Liera** : Donc c’était vraiment pas un prank ?

 **Jaehee Kang :** Pourriez-vous nous fournir des explications ?

 **ZEN** : Oui. Liera, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

 **Pash** : Elle est vraiment dans l’appartement de Rika ? Ça me paraît vraiment bizarre même

 **707** : Yup. C’est sûr…

 **707** : Comment a-t-elle obtenu le mot de passe de l’appartement ?!

 **ZEN** : Mais où il est, ce foutu appartement ?

 **Pash** : Explique tout depuis le début stp j’en peux plus je dois savoir

 **Liera** : Je suis venue en Corée pour accompagner mes amies à un concert de K-Pop

 **Yoosung** : C’est ce soir le concert, non ? On entend plus parler que de ça à l’université c’est dingue

 **Liera** : Donc je me suis dit que j’allais les accompagner pour faire une visite surprise à Angèle et Njord

 **Liera** : Enfin Pash et Prune je sais pas comment vous vous nommez entre vous

 **Pash** : En vrai c’est grave cute mais ça explique juste comment tu es arrivée en Corée ça

 **ZEN** : Vous aviez pas une amie commune qui était restée en France ? C’était pas Miera plutôt ?

 **Liera** : Euh, Angèle, assume tes propos. Je suis pas responsable de la merde que tu dis sur moi aux gens que je connais pas

 **ZEN** : ???

 **Pash** : Oops 👀

 **Liera** : Du coup euh, les filles sont parties au concert et j’ai reçu un message d’un type sur cette app sur mon tel

 **Liera** : Jme souviens pas l’avoir installée tho

 **Liera** : La personne (Unknown) m’a dit qu’elle avait trouvé un téléphone avec seulement une adresse et cette application et m’a demandé de m’y rendre pour laisser un mot au propriétaire

 **Liera** : C’est là où je suis actuellement donc

 **Prune** : mais

 **Prune** : quoi

 **Prune** : pardon

 **Prune** : y a un inconnu qui te file une adresse eT TOI TY VAS

 **Prune** : GENRE TRANQUILLE RIEN DANORMAL CA VA PAS LA TETE JE. je

 **Liera** : oUI BEN CA VA DEPUIS LE TEMPS QU'ON SE CONNAIT NJORD TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR QUE JE. SUIS CON PTN

 **Jumin Han** : Unknown ?

 **ZEN** : Peut-être qu’il a juste pas donné de pseudo ?

 **707** : C’est obligatoire de rentrer un nom d'utilisateur, alors il a du le taper tel quel.

 **707** : Peut-être…

**707 :**

**707** : Un hacker…?!

 **Yoosung** : !!!

 **707** : Un hacker ! Impossible.

 **707** : Il aurait pas pu franchir la sécurité !

 **707** : Hey, Liera. Donc… Il t’a donné le mot de passe du verrou de la porte ?

 **Liera** : Ui. Je lui ai demandé si c’était correct de rentrer mais il avait l’air confiant donc bon

 **Jumin Han** : …Ui ?

 **ZEN** : Mignon lol

 **Yoosung** : Mais…

 **Yoosung** : C’est quand même bizarre que notre application se soit retrouvée sur ton téléphone sans que tu t’en rendes compte…

 **Liera** : Ben sur le coup j’ai pensé que j’avais juste oublié de l’avoir installée mais avec vos histoires de hacker je commence à avoir des doutes

 **Jaehee Kang :** Liera, tu es assez intrigante toi aussi.

 **Pash** : Liera ptn fais moi plaisir, vérifie que l’appartement est vide et ferme la porte d’entrée

 **Pash** : J’aime vraiment pas l’idée qu’un hacker t’aie convaincue de te rendre seule dans un appartement vide

 **ZEN** : Vous pensez que ce type est un stalker ou je sais pas quoi ? Impossible.

 **707** : Dans tous les cas.

 **707** : Je devrais vérifier si ce qu’elle a dit est vrai et tracer le hacker qui aurait installé cette application sur son téléphone.

 **Liera** : Oui stp je préfère prouver définitivement que je suis clean

 **707** : A moins que tu mentes ou que tu aies complètement oublié de l’avoir téléchargée, ce qui est quasi impossible parce que tu la trouves pas juste sur l’appstore, c’est la seule explication possible.

 **Jaehee Kang :** Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de contacter V.

 **707** : Ouais, t’as raison.

 **707** : Je vais l’appeler et tout lui expliquer.

 **Jumin Han :** Je peux appeler.

 **707** : Je le fais déjà lol.

 **Prune** : 2fast4u

 **Yoosung** : On dirait que Seven et V se parlent souvent.

 **Liera** : C’est qui V

 **ZEN** : V est genre… notre boss.

 **707** : Le cerveau maléfique.

 **Jumin Han** : …ou pas. Il est la personne qui contrôle ce tchat et l’organisation dans laquelle nous sommes.

 **Jumin Han :** J’espère que V va venir et s’occuper de tout ça.

 **ZEN** : V est trop occupé en ce moment pour venir ici… On va pouvoir lui parler grâce à ça~

 **Yoosung** : On est tous occupés. Je n’aime pas le fait que V est le seul qui ne vient pas.

 **ZEN** : Eh bien… C’est vrai…

 **Jaehee Kang :** V devrait savoir que Liera est ici, alors attendons.

 **Jaehee Kang :** Seven, tu l’appelles ?

 **707** : Ui.

 **Liera** : En attendant, je vous ai expliqué comment j’étais arrivée ici. Si vous m’expliquiez quel est cet endroit ? Surtout vous deux.

 **Prune** : euh. EUH

 **Yoosung** : Je suis d’accord. Elle doit savoir à quel point sa venue ici est quelque chose de très sérieux !

 **Jumin Han :** Ce qui est plus sérieux c’est qu’elle se trouve dans l’appartement de Rika.

 **Yoosung** : C’est vrai…

 **Jaehee Kang :** Je suis prête à appeler la police en cas de besoin.

 **Pash** : En vrai oui genre et si elle était en danger ???

 **Liera** : Mais nn tout va bien

 **Pash** : Toi t'écoutes des inconnus bizarres jte parle mm pas enft

 **Liera** : Bon ok c'était mérité

 **Jumin Han :** Tant que nous n’avons pas confirmé qui était Liera

 **Jumin Han** : Je ne veux rien révéler.

 **Jaehee Kang :** Je suis d’accord.

 **707** : Onpeut.

 **707** : Désolé j’appellevetjetapeavecunemain

 **Yoosung** : Tape quand tu auras fini ton appel.

 **707** : Jeregardequiestlepropriétairedel’appareil.

 **707** : C’estbienlapotedepsahetnyan.

 **707** : Elleestmignonnelol

 **Prune** : et mrd

 **Yoosung** : T’as vérifié qui elle était ?! Donc Liera est définitivement une fille ?!

 **Prune** : dang ohlala je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble 😳

 **Liera** : Techniquement je suis agenre mais c’est des détails

 **Liera** : De quoi tu parles njord on s'est déjà vus plein de fois on a hABITE ENSEMBLE PTN

 **Prune** : tg

 **Liera** : wait wait w--

 **Liera** : T’es en train de vérifier tout ça sur mon téléphone là ?

 **707** : Jet’avaisditquej’étaisunhacker.

 **707** : Maisaucunepreuvequejel’aifait

 **Liera** : wth t’es un agent secret ou quoi

 **707** : ^^

 **Jumin Han :** Quoi ? C’est vraiment une fille ?

 **Liera** : Biologiquement oui ??

 **Prune** : OHLALA C UNE FILLE QUELLE SURPRISE INCROYABLE et si on s’en FOUTAIT

 **Liera** : 😔

_**V** est entré dans le tchat._

**Author's Note:**

> Camille Goldenberg -> Liera  
> Njord Eun -> Prune (surnommé Nyan par 707)  
> Angèle Alexander -> Pash (surnommé Psah par Yoosung)
> 
> twitter -> @liera_reiwenn  
> sinn njord, angèle, violette et irène enft c d vrai gens mais sht


End file.
